One Too Many
by TheWriter67
Summary: Kara has had a rough week so she decides to let loose a little.


It had been a hard week for both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Between trying to prove to her boss Snapper that she could be a great reporter, and trying to help the DEO out when it came to aliens attacking National City, Kara was exhausted. She was doing too much at once and pretty soon everything would collapse. She needed a break.

… **...**

It was Friday and just like every other Friday, Kara woke up to her alarm clock blaring. She groaned and shut it off. Kara rolled over in bed to stare at the ceiling. She really didn't want to face today, but she knew it had to happen. At least she had her dinner with Lena to look forward to. At the thought of her girlfriend, Kara threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. Nothing was going to ruin tonight. Kara went about getting ready for the day, and as soon as she grabbed her shoes, her phone rang.

"Morning J'on." Kara greeted. He gave a quick greeting before getting to business.

"Supergirl you're needed. A factory on the west side is burning...Supergirl?" J'on grumbled as he realized he was hung up on. Kara had ended the call as she quickly changed into her Supergirl outfit. She flew off and quickly found the burning factory. She could see fire fighters running around. Supergirl flew around the building as she put out the blaze. She could hear people on the ground cheering. Someone yelled up to her.

"Supergirl! A few of the fire fighters are trapped inside!" Supergirl looked down and nodded.

"I'll get them! Clear the area! I don't think this building is going to stand much longer!" She flew into the building and found the trapped men. She saw one crushed beneath some rubble. "Go! I'll take care of him guys!" She watched them nod and they made their way out. Supergirl started removing the rubble that trapped the last fire fighter.

"Thank you Supergirl." He said. "I don't think I'll be getting out though. This building is falling fast."

"Then I'll work faster." She threw the last of the rubble off just as she heard it. The building was falling down. "Oh Rao!" She quickly covered the man and he closed his eyes. She could tell he was scared. "Hey! You're going home tonight!" She picked him up when she saw an opening above. She flew up very quickly and soon they were high above the rubble. Supergirl flew down and dropped the man off with paramedics.

"Thank you." She nodded and flew off as the crowd cheered. She needed a shower and ASAP. Kara ran around her apartment grabbing clean clothes and then darted into the shower. She was so gonna be late for work. She was sprinting out of her home when Lena texted her.

' _I see you skipped right over coffee and decided that standing in the middle of a collapsing building would be a better wake up call.'_ Kara smiled.

'I guess you saw the news then huh? Well you know how it goes. No rest for Supergirl.' She sent the text and flew off to work. As she entered the office, James saw her and waved. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Morning Kara."

"Morning James." Kara watched as James backed away a little.

"Kara I know what you did this morning, but you still smell like smoke."

"I know! I was in a hurry and it's hard getting rid of the smoke smell. Like it's awful! Omg...I'm so late! Snapper is going to kill me! Well not literally because I'm Supergirl but still..."

"Kara it's fine. Go." James said as he tried to save his friend from rambling She nodded and ran towards Snapper's office. She knew he was going to be mad. She could never please that man. When she entered, Snapper didn't even look up.

"Danvers you weren't at the morning huddle."

"I know! I'm so sorry there was a fire and the traffic was awful!"

"Yes the fire. I saw. Supergirl saved the day once again. You know Danvers, I bet Supergirl is still able to get to work on time." Snapper said as he finally looked up. "Yet you can't get to work when you're nothing important."

"I'm sorry. I'll get to work right away sir."

"I want a story on my desk by noon." With that Snapper ended the conversation. Kara quickly exited the office. She already knew what story she was going to do, she just needed to complete her interview. Kara smiled and headed towards L Corp. She entered the building and went to the elevator. She hummed to herself as she waited. Soon enough the doors opened and she smiled as Jess.

"Hi Jess!"

"Hi Kara. Miss Luthor isn't busy at this moment. Go on in."

"Thank you Jess." Kara said as she headed towards Lena's office. She opened the door and as soon as she did, her phone rang. At the noise, Lena looked up. Kara smiled and answered the call. "What?"

" _Bank robbery at National City Bank...hello? Kara?"_ This time it was Alex who got hung up on. Kara sighed and changed into Supergirl's outfit. 

"Hey Kara and I'm assuming bye Kara." Lena said as Kara approached her.

"Sorry Lena. I'll be back because I was actually here for work." She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Lena's cheek before flying out the window. Lena shook her head and sat back down.

"See ya Supergirl."

… **...**

Forty grueling minutes later, and another ten minutes of being scolded by both Alex and J'on for always hanging up on them, Kara found her way back to Lena's office. She made sure that Lena was alone and entered the office. Lena looked up and smiled as Kara walked past her and started changing back into her regular clothes.

"Welcome back Kara."

"Hi again Lena." Kara smiled. She was putting on her shirt and Lena watched with an amused expression. Kara sat down with a huff as soon as she finished. Lena raised an eyebrow. Her girlfriend isn't usually this...huffy.

"Something wrong Kara?"

"Just been a loooong week." Kara grumbled.

"I can tell. So..."

"Like it's so hard being two people or a person and an alien all at once! My boss hates me and I'm sure I'm about to be fired and the DEO calls me every five minutes, I'm sooo hungry too! Now I have to have my story in by noon or hell Snapper might find kryptonite and hurt me." Kara huffed again as she let it all out. Lena looked shocked. Kara looked at her girlfriend and started turning red. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't throw all of my problems on you Lena. It's just been building up and...I guess it just all came out..." Kara looked down at her hands in her lap. Soon enough she heard Lena stand up and walk around her desk. Kara felt Lena's hands on her face. She lifted Kara's face up so that she could look her in the eyes.

"Kara, you can rant to me whenever. I don't like you bottling everything up because this is what happens. You bottle it all up until it explodes. I know it must be hard being two people at once, but you're doing great Kara and if your boss so much as touches you I will personally kill him. Also, your problems are my problems, or did you forget that talk we had last month?" Lena smiled as she caressed Kara's cheeks.

"Sorry Lena." Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Kara. Always." They pulled apart and Lena grabbed something off her desk. "Here." Lena picked up Kara's glasses and put them on the blonde. "You forgot about these again."

"Thank you." Kara smiled as Lena sat down onto her desk. "I can't wait for dinner."

"You and your food." Lena chuckled.

"Hey saving the world makes an alien hungry!"

"Okay so I'll order us something to eat for lunch and you my dear...you said you were here for business?"

"Omg! Yeah! I was hoping to do an interview with you for your latest invention." Kara was beaming and Lena laughed.

"You can get whatever you want Miss Danvers."

… **...**

After they had a nice meal, Lena and Kara discussed Lena's newest device. Kara's day felt better all because she was with Lena. They enjoyed each others company until Kara needed to leave so that she could complete her story and get it turned in on time. Kara was halfway out of Lena's office when she was pulled back in for a goodbye kiss. Lena smiled as she let go of Kara.

"See you tonight beautiful." Kara was lost for words as she looked back at Jess. Kara was flustered once again because of Lena Luthor and damn she loved that woman.

"Miss Danvers? I think you have drool..." Jess stopped talking when Kara all but ran out of Lena's office. She could hear her girlfriend teasing her as she spoke to Jess. Kara found herself back at Catco an hour before her story was due. She quickly ran in and made her way to her desk. James saw her and shook his head. He knew exactly where she had been what with the smile on her face. Kara typed furiously. She was determined to please her boss. She somehow managed to complete her story in time and get it to Snapper. He read it and he said it wasn't terrible, so that's all that mattered to Kara at that point. For the rest of the day, things went smoothly and by the time Kara knew it, it was time to head home. She grinned as she gathered her things and ran out of the office. She needed to get ready for her date.

"Kara!" Kara turned on her heel to face Winn.

"Not now Winn."

"Ummm...the DEO needs you."

"Now what!? Winn I have a date." Kara glared at him and he backed away.

"Well...funny story...I kinda was helping Alex and J'on with a little case, and uh...I somehow triggered some bombs? I know you're giving me that look but Kara come on it was an accident!"

"Are they okay? Winn is my sister alright!?"

"Yes! The bombs are only going to go off if they move..."

"I hate you."

"I know...but hey we'll laugh about this someday." He tried to get her to stop glaring at him. "Okay maybe not..." 

"Winn you call Lena for me. Since you did this you're going to be the one to tell her why I couldn't make it to dinner."

"Okay...good luck!" He yelled as Kara flew off to save her big sister and friend.

… **...**

Three hours. Three hours is how long it took Kara to find and disable all of the bombs, save the DEO agents, and get back to the DEO. She was beyond irritated at this point. She knew exactly what she was going to do now. It may not be her brightest idea, but she needed to let loose. Kara pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Maggie?"

" _Little Danvers? Is Alex okay?"_

"Yeah shes okay. I was hoping you could hang out with me tonight. Don't tell Alex though."

" _Oooo what are you up to?"_

"I want to get drunk."

" _Hell yeah let's do this!"_ Kara hung up and walked over to Alex.

"Night Alex. Go home and rest okay."

"I'm fine Kara. Don't worry." Alex hugged her little sister. "What are you going to do now?"

"Relax." Kara said as she smiled and flew away. She stopped by her apartment to change into more appropriate clothing before meeting Maggie at the alien bar.

"Hey lil Danvers. Looking good."

"Let's do this." Kara said as they entered the bar. Maggie went and got a couple drinks and the two chatted about their day. Kara mentioned the whole bomb happening and that Alex was okay. Maggie sighed in relief before downing her drink and ordering two more.

"I'm going to kill Winn. He's smart, but sometimes he's an idiot." Maggie said. Kara laughed.

"I know what you mean." They continued to talk for a couple hours. They both knew they were drunk by this point, but Maggie suggested they play a game of pool. Kara shrugged and walked over to the table. She knew she would never win against Maggie, but hey they were having fun. They played a couple games and Maggie won every single game.

"Alex is waaaaay better at this than you lil Danvers!" Maggie laughed as Kara stumbled into the table. "You're drunk!"

"I'm sooooo not drunk, you're drunk!" Kara laughed. Maggie grinned.

"Hey I'm going to make them play some good music." She shouted just a little too loudly. Kara picked up what was left of her drink and downed it. She barely thought of the week she has had. Things were better now, but oh Lena was going to kill her. Kara giggled as she saw Maggie dancing her way towards the blonde. "Let's see what moves you have space girl!" Maggie dragged Kara to an open space and they started dancing. Kara felt free, like she was floating. She was having a great time. The hours ticked on as Kara and Maggie danced their hearts out.

… **...**

Alex knocked on Lena's door at such a late hour that she was sure the young Luthor would be fast asleep, but no Lena answered the door still completely dressed.

"Alex? Is something wrong?"

"I can't find Maggie or Kara." Alex said quickly. "Please tell me you know where my little sister is."

"I'm sorry Alex, I haven't heard from her since this morning. Winn called me because he did something that ruined Kara and my date. I thought she would have called me by now."

"Well...Kara left the DEO a few hours ago and she said she was going to relax. I have no idea what that meant, but now that Maggie has also vanished..."

"Where would those two be?" Lena asked quickly. Alex shrugged.

"Beats me." Then something dawned on her. "The bar...come on I think I might know where they are."

"Alright. Let's go get our girls." Lena said as she grabbed her jacket. Alex led them to the alien bar and they could hear the loud music. "Some party."

"Hey Lena I know you haven't been here before, so just...there's going to be a lot of weird looking aliens."

"I'll be fine. Kara has been telling me about them." Lena smiled at Alex and pushed the doors open. Whatever they were ready for quickly changed. They weren't ready for the sight in front of them. Kara and Maggie were up dancing on the bar while people and aliens crowded around.

"You see this right?" Alex asked quietly. Lena nodded.

"Where is Maggie's shirt?"

"Where is my little sisters shirt?"

"We need to get them." Lena said as she pushed her way into the crowd and up front. "Kara Danvers!"

"LENA!?" Kara stumbled in her shocked state and she slipped and fell to the ground. Maggie started laughing until one angry Alex Danvers marched up and pulled her down.

"You're both in trouble!"Alex yelled. The crowd started to back away as agent Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor grabbed their girlfriends and forced them to sit down while they located their clothes. Once that was done, they dragged them out of the bar and into Alex's car. Lena sat in the front while Kara and Maggie sat in the back. "Really?! Kara you said you were going to relax! That was not relaxing and Maggie! How could you take my sister and get her drunk and then start strip dancing on the bar!?"

"Sorry Al...Kara had a rough week. We were having fun and I guess drank too much?" Maggie said.

"Kara? What do you have to say for yourself?" Alex asked as she looked back at her sister.

"Well...I think I had one too many..." She started laughing again until Lena looked at her. "Sorry..."

"Alex maybe we should all stay at my place tonight. You and Maggie can have the guest room."

"Thank you Lena." Alex smiled at the girl and Maggie and Kara knew they weren't getting away that easily. Once they returned to Lena's, Kara and Maggie were forced to walk up the stairs while Lena and Alex took the elevator and waited for their girlfriends. Kara made it up ahead of Maggie and the girls walked into Lena's home. Kara went straight to Lena's bedroom and passed out on the bed. Maggie on the other hand wandered into the kitchen to get some water. Alex was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Al..."

"You could have told me where you and Kara were."

"She didn't want anyone to know."

"What if something happened!?" Alex yelled. Maggie walked over to her girlfriend and hugged her.

"Alex I told the bartender to call you if Kara and I got too crazy. I'm willing to bet money that she was about to call you." Maggie said with a grin. Alex sighed.

"I'm not letting this go so easily."

"I know, but seeing Kara let loose tonight after the week she had...its worth it." She grinned as Alex finally smiled.

"Come on you idiot. I'm tired and you're drunk."

… **...**

Meanwhile, Lena was trying to get Kara into more appropriate clothing for bed.

"Come one Kara. Put on some pajamas. Also you're hogging the bed." Lena pushed Kara and the blonde came to.

"Huh?" Kara looked around looking dazed before she remembered where she was. "Sorry." She let Lena help her into some pajamas and then Lena tucked her super hero into bed.

"Kara you owe me a date." Lena smiled as Kara giggled.

"You choose when, where and what we do." Kara said as she looked at Lena.

"Oh I will." Lena leaned down and placed a kiss on Kara's head. "Sleep Kara. Tomorrow we are going to have a long discussion." She watched as Kara mumbled something as she fell asleep. "Why did I fall in love with an idiot?" Lena chuckled to herself as she made sure Kara was comfy. She knew nothing was going to make her stop loving this alien. Kara Danvers was just too perfect, but oh was Lena gonna give her hell in the morning.


End file.
